Another Heart Calls
by writting is love
Summary: I'm horrible with summaries. Quinn walks back into Spin's life along with his past and glee club, and Maxie does not like it not one bit. But Spinelli loves it.
1. Another Heart calls

**So here's another crossover story about spinelli and quinn [:**

**I did this story while watching the gh episode where Maxie goes to Jakes with Matt just to make Spinelli jealous, but backfires when Matt over hear's Maxie telling Johnny.**

As Quinn Fabray walked into Jakes like her old friend asked her to, when a guy with jet black hair pushed past her leaving extremely pisted off.

"Well hello there. Anything I could get you sweetie?" Coleman asked smiling.

"Hi..actually I was kind of wondering if I could sing a song with an old friend?" Quinn asked.

"Sure thing! Just let me set it up then you can chose the song." Coleman said looking at Quinn who was shaking from nervousness and her heart pounding.

"Would you like a drink to calm your nerves?" Coleman asked nodding to Quinn's hands that were shaking.

"Please?"

"Champagne?" Coleman guessed.

"White." Quinn said sitting down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sweetie is he coming?" Coleman asked setting up two mic's.

"He'll be here." Quinn said drinking the rest of her champagne. _"He better be here." Quinn thought to herself._

She looked up and there he was looking at her.

"Start the song." Quinn said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**{Authors note: you should definitely listen to Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman's someday we'll know during this scene.}**

Spinelli's heart was racing as he walked into Jake's. Seeing her hit him so hard. He could'nt take his eye's off her. She sill was breathtakingly beautiful.

_**Quinn: Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I Need an answer  
Two years later  
he's still on my mind**_

As Quinn walked torwards him singing with another mic in hand, it was as if everyone around him melted away. Everyone stared at him wide eyed including Maxie who furrowed her eyebrows, but Quinn just smiled at him handing him the mic.

_**Spinelli: Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?**_

"Did you guys breakup?" Johnny whispered to Maxie.

"No shutup!" Maxie hist. As she watched Spinelli sing to another girl who was'nt her.

_**Both: Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
**_

_**Both: Ohh**_

_**Both: Someday we'll know **_

_**Quinn: If love can move a mountain...**_

_**Both: Someday we'll know  
**_

_**Spinelli: Why the sky is blue...  
**_

_**Both: Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...**_

Quinn: Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  


_**Spinelli: Or what the wind says when she cries?  
**_

_**Quinn: I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
**_

_**Both: For the 97th time...Tonight**_

Both: Someday we'll know  


_**Quinn: If love can move a mountain...  
**_

_**Both: Someday we'll know  
**_

_**Spinelli: Why the sky is blue...  
**_

_**Both: Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Someday we'll know  
**_

_**Spinelli: Why Samson loved Delilah...  
**_

_**Both: One day I'll go  
**_

_**Quinn: Dancing on the moon...  
**_

_**Both: Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...  
**_

_**Spinelli: Owww!**_

_**(They both dance & harmenize) **_

_**Both: Oh! Whoa! Whoaaa...!**_

_**Quinn: I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,  
**_

_**Spinelli: I watched the stars crash in the sea,  
**_

_**Quinn: If I could ask God just one question...  
**_

_**(They both take each other's hands.)**_

_**Both: Why aren't you here with me?...Tonight**_

Both: Someday we'll know 

_**Spinelli: If love can move a mountain...  
**_

_**Both: Someday we'll know  
**_

_**Quinn: Why the sky is blue...  
**_

_**Both: Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Someday we'll know  
**_

_**Spinelli: Why Samson loved Delilah...  
**_

_**Both: One day I'll go  
**_

_**Quinn: Dancing on the moon...  
**_

_**Both: Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...**_

Once they finished he song everyone in the bar was mezmerized by how beautiful they both sang.

"I missed you" Quinn said cupping Spinelli's face.

"I missed you too." Spinelli said closeing his eyes and pushing his face into Quinn's touch.

Everyone in Jakes were silent and wide eyed with shock. They all expected Maxie to cheat on Spinelli, but not Spinelli.

They all rolled their eye's when Maxie walked in all flirty with Matt earlier, but they were all shocked by Spinelli's affection around this blonde girl. They remembered how embarassed and nervous Spinelli was when he sang to Maxie, but with this girl he nothing, but confidence, and maybe love.

"Umm excuse me." Maxie said sharply making Spinelli and Quinn step back from eachother.

"Maxie I thought you were working?" Spinelli said.

"and, I thought you were depressed." Maxie said back. Making everyone in the bar roll their eye's.

Johnny jumped up fast and said "Dude I was sooo not with her if that was what you were thinking. I came here with Ethan. She was already here with that Matt Hunter guy."

"Johnny!" Maxie squealed.

"Sorry, but I actually want to keep him as my friend." Johnny said looking at Maxie shurging.

"Great singing by the way. I'll call you tomorrow, cause I need to ask you something. Bye." Johnny said grabbing Ethan and left.

Spinelli looked hurt and confused. "You cheated on me again?"

Quinn was furious at hearing this and said "She's already cheated on you once?"

Spinelli looked at Quinn then Maxie then to the floor.

"Who the hell are you to be singing and touching my boyfriend! This does'nt concern you!" Maxie yelled.

This enfuriated Spinelli so he stepped in front of Maxie causing her to looked suprised.

"And who the hell are you to be talking to her like that? You don't even know her!"

This hurt Maxie making her rememer the times when she was'nt his beautiful Maximista, and just the bad blonde one.

"Spinelli I have the right to! Your mine!"

"You gave up that right when you cheated on me. AGAIN!" Spinelli yelled with his hands waving up in down.

"God, Maxie I am soo tired of you always talking about Johnny, Matt, and Lucky all the time. It drives me insane!" Spinelli said counting his fingers to count Johnny, Matt & Lucky.

"I'm getting to the point where I can't stand you." Spinelli said causing everyone's mouths to drop.

"Did you know hat I never once left your side when you were in the hospital, and that when everyone gave up hope. I prayed to god that he would give you another chance. I even told Robin to check and see if I was a match for a heart transplant for you." Spinelli said with tears in his eyes watching Maxie cry. He sighed. "Of course you would'nt because all you care about is your damn self."

Spinelli looked at Maxie whos tears were now streaming down her face. He then looked down putting his hands on his sides.

"Maxie. I just. Can't. Do this anymore." Spinelli sighed shaking his head no looking at Maxie.

"What! Nooo Please! Spinelli! I'm sorry! Please!" Maxie said crying and gasping for air trying to hold Spinelli.

"I'm sorry." Spinelli said holding Maxie back then left the bar with Quinn following him.

Maxie stood crying.

"Alright! Shows over! Go back to your drinking!" Coleman said to everyone who was stareing.

Maxie then ran to the bathroom with Lulu running after her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mien! Mien wait!" Quinn cried out.

Spinelli stopped leaning on a wall of a building bending ove to hold his head. Spinelli felt horrible for hurting Maxie, and he felt horrible for forgrtting about Quinn.

When Quinn finally caught up with him she stood next to him rubbing circle's on his back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maxie." Lulu called out opening the bathroom door. Seeing Maxie crying like she's never seen before.

Lulu then walked over to Maxie who was sitting on the floor crying and sat down beside her and held her as she cried "You were right."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Spinelli said.

"Don't be, from what I heard she does'nt deserve you." Quinn said still rubbing circle's on his back.

"Not about that,..well a little for that, but when I left after you know.." Spinelli said

"I know, but you had too." Quinn said trying to hold back the tears of anguish.

Spineill stood up and with his nose brushing hers he breathed out "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Quinn said pulling him in hug not wanting to ever let him go again.

Their face's were hidden in eachother's necks.

Spinelli sqeezed her tightly breathing her in.

He slowly tilted his head back wipping away her tears.

With one hand on her hip, and with the other with his fingers on her neck and his thumb stroking her bottom lip.

They both stared in eachother's eyes then slowly met halfway. Spinelli took in her bottom lip. Quinn took in his top lip. Both of them breathed out as they slowly pulled apart Spinelli pecked her softly on her lips then nuzzled her nose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next thing they knew they'r slamming eachother into walls making their way to Spinelli's door to open it.

As soon as Spinelli opened his door he slamed it shut by pushing Quinn up against the door bringing her thighs around his waist.

He gripped her thighs tightly while the other slide up and down feeling her.

He kissed down her jawline to the crook of her neck then nibbled her ear. making Quinn groan in responce, makeing Spinelli grow more, and more in need of her.

Quinn gripped tightly around his waist then tore off his shirt. With that Spinelli pushed them off the wall and rushed them up stairs with Quinn kissing his neck down to his shoulders.

Spinelli gently laid Quinn down on his bed.

Quinn sat up helping Spin take her dress off. Spinelli trew it on the floor then laid down on top of her body then made his way down to her feet leaving ablazeing trail of fire.

He slowly took off her heels then lifted both of her legs kising them both up to her thighs, making Quinn squirm.

He kissed her chest slowly while unhooking her bra. She smirked at him with him grinning up at her.

Quinn groaned as Spinelli nibbled and sucked her hard breasts.

She moaned as Spinelli kissed down her stomach while his hands roamed around her body.

Spinelli slowly took off her underware leaving her bare.

He leaned over her and softly kissed her. Moving his hand down both moaning "Ohh" when he felt how wet she was.

Spinelli took the swollen bud between his two fingers making her gasp.

Spinelli kept his fingers revolving around her clit as he went down.

Spinnelli opened her legs a little more to flick his tongue on her making Quinn's voice that went from angelic to throaty and hungry for more she let out "Ohh..Mien."

She gasped and wiggled as he slipped in two fingers.

Spinelli curled his fingers in side her feeling her walls close tightly arond them causing Quinn to throw her head back biting her lip and shutting her eyes tight.

Spinelli kept going in and out her breathe becoming eratic and hungry. He knew she was almost there, but she reached for his hand to make him stop. She looked in his eyes and said "I need you." She pulled him on top of her both of them pushing his briefs off.

He teased her with his hardness feeling how wet she was for him.

"Miennn please." she begged.

Spinelli slowly lifted himself on her and slowly entered her.

The feeling of him inside of her was soo overwhelming so amazing he thought he might faint.

Spinelli flipped them over with Quinn straddleing him between her legs she kept them moving.

"Ohhh fuckk baby!" Quinn moaned throwing her head back while she kept ridding him.

Spinelli sat up with her. Both of them thriving together in sync moving up and down.

Quinn digged her nails into Spinelli's back running her hands through his hair.

Spinelli kissed her throat then flipped them back over on the bed thrusting in and out of her.

Spinelli wrapped his arms around her as she pulled him closer feeling his whole body tighten around her. They both rode together in a wave of extasy. Shouting and moaning till they both came undone together. They held on to each other for a few minutes. Spinelli brushed away the sex hair that stayed on her forehead, and said "Would it be too fast if I told you that I'm still madly, and insanely in love with you?"

"Nope cause I'm still kinda in love with you too." Quinn said smirking then lifted her head to kiss Spinelli.

"You don't think were moving too fast do you?" Spinelli asked.

"Mien, we went six years postponing our realationship. I think were not going fast enough." Quinn said laughing rubbing his chest.

"Well then..we better catch up!" Spinelli said tickleing Quinn's sides making Quinn giggle. Quinn straddled Spinelli's legs and bent her head to his ear and whispered. "Are you ready for round 2?" Spinelli arched his eyebrow.

"Baby I'm ready for round 10!" Spinelli said pulling Quinn's lips to his. Both giggling as they went on too round 2, then round 3, round 4, then round 5, and a slow round 6.

"Come on baby.." Quinn said to a sleepy Spinelli.

"Baby I love you, and I wish that I can make love too you again, and again, and again, but I'm soo exhausted. I need to regain my strength." Spinelli said not having the strength to sit up.

Quinn sat up for him and caressed his cheek then said "Do you promise to be here when I wake up?" Quinn asked sadly.

Spinelli pulled Quinn down, and held her with a tight embrace. His heart sinking of what had happened between them all those years ago. "I promise." he let out.

"I love you." Quinn breathed out.

"I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Spienlli slowly woke up he prayed that him breaking up with Maxie and getting back together with Quinn had not been a dream. He smiled as he slowly sat up with Quinn still on his chest.

Quinn hoped that when she opened her eyes that her Mien was still there.

Quinn slowly opened her eye's too, to see Spinelli slowly stroking her hair back.

"It was'nt a dream." Quinn beamed.

Spinelli smiled "No, no it was'nt."

For once Spinelli felt whole again. Ever since he had left Quinn he had left his heart with her, but then Georgie helped put a heart back in him sure it was shattered, but she did manage to put it halfway together. Then she was murdered, and it fell apart again. Till Maxie built it back up then she shattered and scattered it by stomping on it over, and over, but Spinelli knew that no matter how many times he told Maxie 'I love you' he would never truly love, and adore anyone more than Quinn Fabray.


	2. Hello I Love You

**{Puck does not exist in this story. And some of the songs they sing in here might not be really sung by them like Rehab or Hello I love you but just go with it. Also I was wondering if I should do POV's for some of the characters so if you think I should tell me. I hope you guys like this update and remember comments would be great:}**

**Hello I Love You**

Spinelli sighed heavily clutching Quinn tighter to his chest. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked still listening to his heartbeat. She never wanted to stop listening to his rythmic beat. Afterall she had been away from him for six years now.

"You and I have soo much to discuss, yet I don't know where to begin." Spinelli said frustrated stretching his head back.

Quinn rubbed his chest and side kissed it. "Don't worry baby well get there. It just takes time."

Spinelli let out another sigh saying in a husky voice "God, I love you soo much."

"I love you too." Quinn sighed grasping him tighter.

Spinelli groaned when he heard a knock on the door. "No! Go Away!" He shouted as Quinn giggled in his chest. Man did he miss her sweet adorable giggles. Spinelli flipped her over making her giggle even more. He pinned her arms above her head and started kissing her neck making her moan vigorously.

Finally the knocking had stopped and a minute later Carly poped in the room yelling "Spinelli I swear if you don't com-"

"Jesus!" Spinelli yelped trying to cover him and Quinn up.

"Oh! Oh! My! I'm sorry!" Carly yelled still in shock and closed the door.

"I'll be right down Carly!" Spinelli shouted.

Carly started laughing on the way down stairs

Quinn held tight to Spinelli both laughing.

"Let me see what she wants and get her out of here, then I'll make you some bacon." Spinelli said laughing then kissed her forehead and leaned down for his boxers and shorts and shirt.

Quinn smiled "You remembered" she said sitting up pulling the sheet over her breasts.

"How could I forget! You would wake me up at 3:00 in the morning for some!" Spinelli chuckled.

"Hey! I had cravings!" Quinn smiled throwing a pillow at him.

Spinelli chuckled putting on socks. "So who is this Carly?" Quinn asked arching her eyebrow.

"Umm hmm how do I some up Carly..." Spinelli huffed.

"You can start by telling me what she is to you." Quinn said seriously.

Spinelli saw her face and laughed "She's a really really close friend to my bestfriend and roomate Jason. She's ver protective over us, and sort of like a den mother to us, well her and Sam. Sam always comes here to check up and clean after me. She's Jason's girlfriend."

"Jason? You have a roomate? Omygosh do you think we kept him up all night?" Quinn asked

"No. He's...not here." Spinelli said he really did'nt want to tell her this side about him. I mean what is he sapose to say _"Oh he's in prison because he's a big time mobster that I work for on occasions."_

"Oh okay good." Quinn giggled.

"Come down once your done getting dressed k babe." Spinelli said opening the door.

"Yeah all right." Quinn replied smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Soo do you feel better?" Lulu asked Maxie who seemed suprisely chipper considering that just last night Spinelli broke up with her.

"Of course. Spinelli is still and always will be mine." Maxie replied sipping her coffee.

"Maxie Spinelli seemed really into that girl and really serious about calling it quits." Lulu said not getting why Maxie could'nt just except that Spinelli was through with her.

"Please Lulu whoever that girl was last night was just a phase. Besides she was probably just a hook up for when I hooked up with that freak Franco." Maxie said shuttering at the thought of the biggest mistake she ever made.

"Maxi-" Lulu was cut off

"I'm gonna go change then visit Spinelli do you wanna come?" Maxie asked.

"Uhh yeah sure." Lulu said knowing it would'nt be pretty, but Maxie would need someone take her back home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spinelli made his way down stairs jumping stairs and smiling humming brightly to 'Someday we'll know'.

"Spinelli I am soo sorry." Carly said standing up. "I did'nt mean to interupt you and Maxie."

"Umm actually-" Spinelli said stopping cause he heard the stairs sqeaked and smiled at Quinn coming down the stairs in Spinelli's boxer's and long sleeved white button down shirt.

Carly's mouth dropped and eyebros shot up as she saw the girl who was not Maxie make her way down.

Quinn went to Spinelli's side. Carly could'nt believe the love that radiated around them. Carly saw them looking at eachother with smiles on their faces.

Carly smirked and said "Finally Spinelli! You finally dumped that little witch on her ass."

Spinelli blushed and said "Carly this is Quinn, Quinn this is Carly." They both smiled Quinn held out her hand but Carly pulled her in.

"Thank you soo much for not only pulling him out of his funk, but getting him over that annoying horrendous 'Non-Wife of his." Quinn was blushing till she heard 'Non-wife' and furrowed her brows.

Spinelli's eyes widedened shking his head sterningly 'no'.

Carly realized what she just said, and tried to think of something fast, but Quinn beat her too the punch.

" Non-wife." Quinn asked turning from Spinelli's side and looked up at him in hbic mode. Which kind of made Carly proud that knowing that this new blonde was tottaly gonna out run Maxie.

"Umm uhhh" Spinelli was really trying to think of something to say anything but nothing came.

"Can I talk too you a minute sweetie?" Carly said pulling Quinn's arm and lead her out on the terrance before Spinelli could protest.

"Be nice Carly!" was the last thing they both had heard before Carly closed the doors.

"Listen Quinn I don't know how long this has been going on" Carly said waving her hands up and down Quinns profile then turned on her hbic and stood fiercely before Quinn. "but, if I find out your cheating on Spinelli or hurting him in anyway. I. Will. Make. Your Life. Miserable."

Quinn was'nt gonna let some couger at bitchyer than her she was'nt scared of anyone and so she put on the face that would scare everyone when she was a cheerio at school and even Santana Lopez. "I think it's great that you want to protect Mien, but Mien and I have been through so much it would make your head spin. I'm not scared of you or that hitler youth haircut bitch who hurt him, but if you think your intimidating me think again I'm scared of no one."

Carly smirked "I understimated you." Carly said smiling making Quinn frustrated. Quinn ahted being tested. "I figured you'd run out crying, but instead you whip out a face that would scare the boogey man. I'm sorry if I offended you, but it's just that Spinelli is like a son to me, and it was bad enough he never let me break that bitch for hurting him. Great name calling for her bonus points."Carly said laughing Quinn smirked still in her hand on her hip pose. "I like you. Well need to have tea sometime." Carly chuckled making Quinn laugh as well. "Come on head bitch in charge. Spinelli is probably freaking out we tossed eachother over the balcony." They both laughed walking back inside making Spinelli sigh in relief.

"Spinelli I'll call later for a meeting at the metro court to talk okay. I leave you too snuggle bunnies alone." She said walking over to Spinelli then kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

Spinelli slowly walked over to Quinn and backed her up against the wall. Spinelli gave Quinn an eskimo kiss then kissed her lips.

"I'll go make us some breakfast." Spinelli said smiling and walked off torwards the kitchen thinking _"Thank god she forgot about the whole 'Non-wife' debacle."_

Quinn walked torwards the mantel. She saw pictures of two young girls in a cute photo of them in a pose that the photographer obviously made them do. Then she saw a picture of two other young boys in pose aswell. She was about to look at the oher picture when she heard Spinelli call her, but by a quick glance looked like Mien and that girl that he calls Maxie, but she knew it could'nt have been concidering they were in a tux and wedding gown.

She followed Spinelli's voice to the kitchen.

Spinelli pulled out a chair for her then set a plate down and kissed the back of her head. Quinn smiled closing her eyes, and said "thank you."

Spinelli made her a pancake with strips of bacon on the side.

They were both eating in silence so caught in their thoughts they did'nt even hear the door open and close.

"Hey Spinell-" Sam stoped when she saw a girl that was'nt Maxie.

"Oh I'm..I'm sorry I just wanted to check on you Spinelli. I did'nt know that you..that you had company." Sam said surprised.

"It's okay Sam. Would you like some breakfast?" Spinelli asked looking up.

"Uhh yeah sure sounds good." Sam said nervously.

"Sam this is Quinn, Quinn this is Sam." Spinelli said introducing the two girls. Sam had no idea if they were together or not, but she saw the way Quinn was dressed, but she knew Spinelli would tell her and she knew he would'nt cheat on Maxie, so she just pushed it aside she loved and cared for Spinelli no matter what.

"Hi." they both said awkwardly.

Spinelli set another plate of a couple strips of bacon and a pancake down in front of Sam.

"So hows Kristina Sam?" Spinelli asked sitting down.

"Ugh! Don't even get me started! I swear that girl just wants to rebel against the world." Sam said frustratingly stabbing a fork in her pancake bringing it too her mouth. She moaned "Ohh wow Spinelli...this is soo good!."

"Yeah tell me about it he ruined it for me. Now if I want some and he does'nt cook it, it's just not good at all." Quinn said laughing.

"Wait...wait." Sam grinned. "Spin, you made this?" she asked.

Spinelli blushed with embarassment "Don't tell anyone." He chuckled

"Wow I never knew you could cook." Sam said basking in her food.

"There's alot you don't know about me." Spinelli smirked.

Sam felt guilty for not knowing anything about Spinelli other than him being sweet and kind.

After an awkward silence they were snapped out of it by a knock on the door.

Quinn smirked at Spinelli and said "Well your very popular today."

Spinelli was about to get up, but Sam stopped him "I'll get it."

Sam walked over to the door and as soon as she opened it a chipper Maxie pushed right past her

"Oh, hi Sam!" Maxie said happily. Spinelli cringed hearing her voice. Quinn put her hand over his for support.

Lulu stood in the door way waiting for approval to come inside Sam sighed and waved her hand showing Lulu she might as well come in too.

"Is Spinelli in here?" Maxie asked heading torwards the kitchen before Sam could protest.

Sam and Lulu looked at eachother then ran after Maxie knowing that Maxie was in denile.

"Oh. Your still here?"Maxie said coldly staring daggers at Quinn.

"Well you can go now. Spin baby I guess this makes us even now right?" Maxie said taking one of Spinelli's bacon strips and sitting down next to him.

"What? Maxie were not together anymore." Spinelli said facing her.

"Spinelli thats enough now you and I are even so tell that girl to get out of your clothes, and leave... so we can go back to how we used to be." Maxie said cupping his face. She leaned in to steal a kiss.

Spinelli turned his head taking her hands off of him. Before Quinn could lunge at the girl. "Maxie we..we need to talk now." Spinelli said standing up.

Maxie looked at everyone in the room and said "Okay lets talk." She folded her hands on the table waiting for him to speak "Well what is it Spinelli?"

Spinelli huffed and grabbed Maxie's arm yanking her up and draged her in the living room

"Hi I'm Lulu." Lulu said introducing herself to Quinn out of awkwardness. "Quinn." She smiled then they were all quiet listening to Spinelli and Maxie lashing it out.

"Maxie did you not understand me last night? Were through." he said.

"No were not Spinelli!" Maxie shouted.

"Who is she?" Maxie asked calming down.

Spinelli did'nt know how to answer that question he did'nt want to say 'girlfriend' because they were way more than that but, he could'nt say fiance because it was too early. He actually wanted to say soulmate, because it was true, but he did'nt want to freak out Quinn. Because he knew she was listening, and he did'nt want to hurt Maxie even more. So he ignored the question.

"Look can we talk like... well not on like a date but like a friend date you know just talk?" Spinelli asked

"Friends?" Maxie asked creaseing her forehead letting her tears flow. Now she really regretted ever going out with Matt instead of taking care of Spinelli.

"Come on Maxie we both knew this day would come. That we would both drift apart that we would both fallout of love."

"Spinelli I did'nt fall out of love! I was just trying to make you jealouse! I want you! I want you in my life! Your my Non-husband. I love you." Maxie yelled crying

"Maxie please look We'll talk about this later okay I promise this here..us. now is not the time or place." Spinelli pleaded.

"So thats it you leave me like all the rest did?" Maxie asked wipping away her tears.

"Maxie I'm not leaving you,.. and Jesse, and Coop never left you they died. They loved you. I love you just not in the way-" Spinelli said in a calming voice, but got cut off by Maxie.

"You love her." Maxie said finishing his sentence.

"I'm sorry.."Spinelli said trying to bring Maxie in a hug, but she pushed him away.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Maxie asked.

Lulu, and Sam anticiapated his answer. Sam and Lulu had never heard of Spinelli speak of Quinn.

Quinn already knew his answer.

"Maxie I've know since the day we came back from Aruba that we were driffting apart. So I faught like hell to keep us together, to keep us strong, but when you slept with Franco.-" Spinelli once again got cut off.

"So you did take up my offer and slept with someone? Thats why you forgave me so fast." Maxie said sniffleing.

"No I really did forgive you. It just.. it made me realize that you never once..not once tried to keep us together after we got back from Aruba. Instead you slept with that murderer, so I've been letting myself let you go little by little. Because deep down in my heart Maxie I knew... we were never ment to be." Spinelli said truthfully.

Maxie was speechless. "Then why the hell did you do this to me! Make me love you! Make me need you! God Spinelli we almost got married!" Maxie yelled causing Spinelli and Quinn to cringe.

Maxie saw him cringe and asked "Is she the reason we did'nt get married or was it really because you loved me?" Maxie asked scarred to know the answer.

"Both." Spinelli said.

"Then why did you ask me?" Maxie asked.

"Because I loved you and for once my heart was hurting anymore." Spinelli replied.

"What do you mean by your heart hurting?" She asked.

"Maxie I think it's time you learn about my past, but like I said now is not the time. You need time to think." Spinelli said.

Maxie's phone started ringing at the same time as Lulu's "Hello" they both asked then shut off their phones. Maxie stood staring at Spinelli while Lulu walked in.

Lulu stood by the door waiting for Maxie. "I'm never gonna give up on you and I Spinelli you should know that by now." Maxie snapped grabbing her bag and left with Lulu.

Sam and Quinn looked at eachother then stood up and made their way to Spinelli.

"Your right Spinelli she just needs time. Look I'm gonna go visit Jason, okay." Sam said getting a nodd from Spinelli.

Quinn stood with her shoulder on the wall wondering what on earth has been going on in his life since he left. So far she knew he must be rich considering he now lives in a penthouse in upstate New York, and that apparently fell in love and almost got married.

"Soo are you going to tell me about this non-husband crap or are you just going to change the subject again?" Quinn asked sharply.

Spinelli sighed and walked over to Quinn. Lifting up her face. Her face averted to the mantel, but Spinelli brought her face to face with him.

"Quinn Marie Fabray...will you go on a date with me?" Spinelli asked.

Quinn had tears in her eyes. "I'll tell you everything, and anything." Spinelli said.

"Promise?" Quinn asked.

"I promise." Spinelli said looking into her beautifull Hazel eyes that were now a dull blurred forrest green.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So where are you staying?" Spinelli asked

"With the rest of Glee club." Quinn replied getting back in her dress.

"Man I am so happy were doing this." Spinelli said smiling.

Quinn smiled down at him then straddled his legs. "So, were are you taking me 'Spinelli'?" Quinn asked making fun of how everyone calls him by his last name.

"Haha very funny." Spinelli said back making Quinn giggle.

"Well I figured you'd want to be some place comfortable were we can talk." Spinelli said carresing her cheek.

"So keep it casual." Quinn asked

"Yup." Spinelli replied

"Alright. Well why don't you go ahead and shower and change then well go to the hotel and I can shower and change. Then well go eat." Quinn said standing up but Spinelli took her wrist in his hand.

"Or.." Spinelli dragged her back on his lap. "I'll take some clothes and go back with you so I can shower with you." Spinelli said smirking.

"I like your idea better." Quinn said grinning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So where is everybody?" Spinelli asked looking at an empty hotel room.

"Everybody went to go tour New York City." Quinn said grabbing some clothes.

"Ohh. So who are you rooming with?" Spinelli asked.

"Mercedes." Quinn smiled.

"I can't wait to see everyone again." Spinelli said grinning.

"I know they wanted to come with me last night, but Santana and Mercedes convinced them that we need time alone." Quinn said blushing.

"Well then I'm glad it was just you last night." Spinelli said making his way over too Quinn.

Spinelli started kissing her shoulder making her shiver. Quinn took off Spinelli's shirt kissing his neck. Spinelli unzipped her dress. Quinn walked past Spinelli torwards the bathroom, but right before she turned the corner for the bathroom she dropped her dress letting Spinelli take a good long look.

"Damn tease." Spinelli mumbled. He then took off his socks and shorts walking in the shower. He saw she had already started the shower. She was rubbing soap all over her body teaseing him, knowing he was right there watching. Spinelli shedd his boxers off and jumped in the shower grabbing Quinn from behind.

He kissed her neck all the up to the bottom of her ear. Quinn turned around to face him. They kissed eachother letting the water wash away their worries, and fears. Spinelli picked her up and pinned her up against the wall plungeing into her. They both moaned in extasy. Quinn closed her eyes tilting her head back letting the water fall on her face. Spinelli stared at the water flowing down the drain. then lifted his head to her shoulder. He entered her again and again and again bothe gasping and clutching and groaning. Spinelli moved his hand between then and rubbed her clit while biting her ear. Making Quinn moan "Ohhhhhh Mien! Yes! Oh baby! Please don't stop!"

Spinelli felt Quinn tighten making him tense up he tried to hold off but when she groaned in her husky lusty voice "Hmm Mien come with me...come for me." That was enough to send him over the edge he fastened their pase flowing in and out till he slowed jerking his body at the intence wave they just went through.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So 'Kelly's Diner' huh?" Quinn asked as Spinelli opened the door for them.

"The food is really good I swear." Spinelli said smiling.

"Heyy! Spinelli!" Mike Corbin asked smiling.

Quinn looked at Spinelli arching her eyebrow in question.

"Hey Mike!" He smiled then turned to Quinn saying "I come here alot."

Quinn laughed "Yeah I can Tell."

"Hey Spinelli what can I get you and your pretty girl here?" Mike asked smiling.

"Two burgers and fries with two cokes." Mikes eyes widened but he did'nt question.

"Alright got it." Mike said leaving.

Spinelli lead Quinn too a table for two. They stared at eachother for awhile.

"Sooo did you date anyone?" Spinelli asked.

"No." Quinn aswered quick.

"Why not? Because of me?" he asked.

"Yes and no." she replied. "I just did'nt have time. You know with school, and visting Allie and my job." Quinn stated.

"Where did you go to school?" Spinelli asked.

"Well I got into Harvard, and helped me get a scholorship for it." Quinn said waiting for Spins reaction. "I actually just graduated."

Spinelli got up and picked Quinn up hugging her tight. "I'm so proud of you." he said.

"Here ya go Spin." Mike said setting the plates and drinks down.

"Wow thanks looks great Mike." Spinelli said.

"So what about you?" Quinn asked

"No not yet. I want to hear everything about you." Spinelli smiled.

"Mien." Quinn warned.

"All in good time beautiful. I just want to know about you." Spinelli said.

Quinn sighed and went on telling him how she would study like crazy and then go visit Allie when she had time off.

"Hows your mom doing?" Spinelli asked remembering how Russel cheated on his wife with some tattooed freak.

"She's fine she got remarried. Too this other man, a good man he treats us better than Russel did." Quinn said taking a drink of her coke.

"Good, good." Spinelli said.

"Alright I told you whats happened to me now it's your turn. How the hell did you end up here?" Quinn said.

"Well when I was shipped off to my grandmother's after everything that happened when I finished highschool Jason the guy I'm living with now came for my help bringing Lulu with him. Lulu told my grandmother that she need to speak with me, and when my grandmother asked why she said it was because she was pregnant." Spinelli said making Quinn nearly choked on her coke.

"But when I told my grandma that I've never seen the girl in my entire life. She did'nt believe me. She said I was an abomination for getting yet another girl pregnant and she wanted me out of her house. So when Lulu saw it was her fault I had nowhere else to go she tole me I could go with her, and I could stay with her family. Well when I got there turns out her she not only lives with her grandparents but their the richest family here. So when she takes me in her grandparents don't approve and kick me out too. So Lulu told Jason I needed a place to stay and since it was their fault I was kicked out I should stay with him. Jason took me in and I have'nt left since. Plus it was close for me too visit Allie every chance I get."Spinelli said.

"Wow soo thats.." Quinn said.

"How I got here." Spinelli finished her sentence.

"Alright so tell me about how you and hitler's youth met." Quinn asked with Spinelli raiseing his eyebrow at her.

"Well at first we actually could'nt stand eachother. I only tollerated her because she was Georgie's sister. Georgie was like an angel no she was more like a saint. She and I became bestfriends. She was the exact opposite of Maxie. She worked here thats why I come here everyday, but she had light brown eyes and light brown hair and a heart of gold. While Maxie has piercing blue eyes and blonde hair." Spinelli said lightly smiling at the memory of Georgie.

"You said was like?" Quinn asked

"Georgie was murdered three years ago. She was so pale." Spinelli said sadly choking back tears. Quinn walked to him and held him letting him cry. On her shoulder.

"Shh shh it's okay baby." Quinn said holding him.

"God she was in love with me and I did'nt even notice till it was too late. I was always too late..I got too her too late." Spinelli cried not even noticeing two people walk up to them he looked at the hand on his shoulder hearing a deep voice.

"Spinelli it's okay" Mac said.

"No it's not!" Spinelli sat up looking directly at Mac "If I had only been there a little sooner, or if I could have...if I could have." that was it for Spinelli he started crying as soon as Maxie took him in her arms. Crying with him. Mac took both of them holding them tightly. Then slowly let them go, but Maxie kept her hold seeing how long Spinelli had been holding it in.

"Maxie Mac I'm soo soo so sor sorry It was ma ma my fault she died." Spinelli cried out unable too breathe.

"Spinelli hey look at me." Mac said sternly.

Spinelli looked up at him. Mac actually felt for the boy he knew Spinelli must have kept himself strong for Maxie.

"Georgie would never want you to blame yourself. Nobody blames you. You and Maxie helped bring that son of bitch who took her away. It took me forever to know that she's in a better place." Mac said holding his shoulder. He turned to Maxie and said "I'll get us some hot chocolate then we can go okay sweetie." Maxie nodded her head then turned to face spinelli who was still in her arms.

"Why did'nt you ever tell me this?" she asked wipping her and Spinelli's tears away.

"Because I had too be strong...for you, and so we could find the killer." Spinelli sniffled.

"I'm so sorry I always said you did'nt care enough to cry." Maxie said hugging him.

Quinn could'nt believe she just witnessed Damien Milhouse Spinelli break down he had always been so stern and strong. It made her heart sink that she did'nr get too hold him.

"Alright sweetie are you ready?" Mac asked. Maxie looked like she was gonna say no and stay with Spinelli but when she saw Quinn standing there holding her arm looking down at the ground she knew that she could'nt because it would'nt just be her and Spinelli.

"Yeah." Maxie said lowly. She kissed Spinelli on his cheek and whispered 'I love you' in his ear.

"You ever need to talk Spinelli you know where too find me." Mac said Spineli nodded what Maxie had just said melted his heart making him fall in love with her all over again. He watched as Maxie left with Mac.

Spinelli slowly turned around too see Quinn. "I'm sorry." he said embarassed.

Quinn quicky took his hands in hers "Don't ever be sorry for you showing your tears."

Quinn and Spinelli went to go pay, but Mike said "No. No Spinelli you don't ever need to pay." and hugged him.

Spinelli and Quinn just walked to the harbor watching the ocean.

"So your adventurous huh?" Qinn asked making Spinelli chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess I am." he laughed.

"Would you like to know the rest of my story?" Spinelli asked.

"Only if your ready." Quinn said.

"Well after Georgie's funeral Maxie came to me and asked her to help find her sister's and her boyfriends killer. So of course I said 'yes'. Along the way to finding the killer we started this bond that grew into friendship that grew into-"

"Love." Quinn finshed for him.

"Yes, love took us long enough though we started being exclusive a year ago." Spinelli said.

"Wow a whole year. So what's this about you two almost getting married?" Quinn asked.

"I had asked her too marry me." Spinelli said.

"Why? And why did'nt you ever find me, call me, email me, write me, hell text me! " Quinn asked saddend.

"Because I had heard from someone that you married some guy named Ryan!" Spinelli yelled back.

Quinn rolled her eyes and started laughing furiously.

"What!" Spinelli asked.

"That Quinn is a guy! Who married a girl named Ryan!" Quinn laughed, but stopped when she saw that Spinelli was'nt.

"Really?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes. I could never marry someone when I don't have a heart...because it's with you." Quinn said smiling.

Spinelli went right up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug and passioante kiss that made her week in the knees.

"So that's why you were going to marry her? Because you thought I married someone else?" Quinn asked

"Yes I figured I should, but when I was standing there expecting to see you walking down that flower infested aisle I saw a girl that could never compare to you then I started debateing wether I should or should'nt. I kept thinking to myself this may be my last shot at love, but I knew it would not have been fair too Maxie so I said 'I don't'" Spinelli said

Quinn chuckled "How did she take it?"

"She was freaked out at first, but in the end I just made her fall in love with me all over again." Spinelli said grinning.

It was quiet till Quinn asked "So she cheated on you?"

"Yeah with this freak murdering artist... his name is Franco." he said cringeing

"Oh wow,...how did you find out?" She asked.

"I was about to walk in the penthouse when I over heard her telling Sam everything." Spinelli said.

"Did you bust in there yelling? Cause I would have." Quinn said angrly.

"I just walked to Jakes and drank. Then she came and found me nagging me then said that she needs to get her priorities in order which pissed me off so I told her I had something to do and left. Then a few days later she comes in my office telling me to pick a celebrity to sleep with." Spinelli said making Quinn's jaw drop.

"Are you! Are you serious! Wow this girl has absolutely no idea how to be in a committed realationship. I mean who does that? Who on Earth comes up with an excuse for a unfaithfull moment?" Quinn said in a huff.

"I know..I know. Thats why I told her she was insane and that that's not what we need to do to fix our realationship." Spinelli said putting his forearms on his thighs sitting on the bench.

"So that's why she kept saying that you guys were even..wow..she's..she is just..wow." Quinn said laughing.

"Alright anything else that you want to know?" Spinelli asked her with a light smile. He was mesmerized by how the mixture of lights from the sun going down cascaded around her angelic face. He just wanted to kiss her, but once he saw her eyes water he shoved that thought aside..for now.

"Hey...hey beautiful. Don't cry..what's wrong?" he asked caressing her cheek. Cleaning away her tears before they even had a chance to fall.

"Did you even think of me?" Quinn asked in a low whisper. "Because I thought of you..every second of the day. Every time I heard you went to see Allie my heart would stop. When I would see old photos of us my heart would bleed. I never even looked at another guy, because I knew it would be hopeless." Quinn sobbed.

Spinelli brought her face up to him tears in his eyes of the pain and anguish she had been hidding. "Quinn Marie Fabray I thought of you every day. Thinking 'God is she okay?', 'I miss her. Does she miss me?', 'Will I ever see her again? and if I do will she be with someone else?', 'Is she thinking of me right this second? Does she even think of me?' Then when I had mistaken you for that other Quinn, and thought you had gotten married...My heart dropped I stayed in my office flooding myself with work. So I told myself to move on even though I knew lightning does'nt strike twice. So to answer your question Quinn. Yes I thought about you every damn day." Spinelli said holding a sobbing Quinn.

"Really?" she choked out.

"Yes." Spinelli said wipping her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her. She still looked like an angel to him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Quinn Fabray."

They were both snapped out of it by Spinelli's phone going off. It read.

_**"We need a place for the meeting, any suggestions?"-Will Shuester**_

Spinelli turned his attention to Quinn. Quinn nodded her head looking at Spinelli as he texted back his old spanish/ glee teacher.

_**"The Metro court? I can reserve a private party. It's a nice place, but it would'nt matter how you dressed" -Damien Spinelli**_

_**"No, no that's perfect! :) see you and Quinn there in a half hour?"- Will Shuester**_

Spinelli turned to Quinn seeing if she had a problem with it, but she just smiled and nodded yes. Spinelli gave them directions, then he and Quinn got up and left hand in hand. As Spinelli called Carly and asked for a private party she said 'yes of course'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Spinelli and Quinn walked into the Metro court he figured he and Quinn would get there first, but to his suprise everyone was already there.

"Hey Spinelli. Everyone is on top of the roof. I'll send up dinner and wine." Carly said smiling.

"Thank you Carly so much." Spinelli was so nervous he had'nt seen anyone since the day he left, six years ago.

Everyone in glee club was in awe of Spinelli after all they had'nt seen him in a very long time. Finaly Finn ran up to him picking him up for a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh! Man! Mien dude I've missed you sooo much!" Finn shouted causing everyone to laugh at their rekindled bromance. Spinelli and Finn had been bestfriends since kindergarden.

Spinelli laughed "I missed you too man!" Spinelli said laughing along with Finn.

Right behind him was Rachel Berry in her infamous smile. Him and Rachel had an interesting friendship he allways looked out for her when no one did. They became bestfriends once Glee started, but nothing more Spinelli was head over heels in love with the head cheerio Quinn Fabray and RAchel was in love with his bestfriend Finn Hudson. They were like brother and sister. Sure there was a confusing time when Quinn thought they liked eachother, and Finn thought RAchel was in love with Spinelli, but they figured it all out pretty damn quick.

"Rachel Berry! Longtime no see superstar!" Spinelli gushed

Rachel smiled giggling then went in for a hug. "I missed you!" she squealed.

"I missed you too." he said holding her tight.

"Really Mien you give broadway star here a hug, but not me?" Santana Lopez said hands on her hips.

"Yeah! What's up with that?" Brittney said going along with Santana even though she had no idea what was going on.

Spinelli scooped her and Brittney in a hug. Smiling at how Santana lived up to her promise. See before Spinelli left for Tennesse he asked Santana to watch out for Rachel because he could'nt anymore. She actually said yes if he said "Santana is the greatest and I will bow at her feet." in front of the whole school at a party.

"I missed you guys too!" Spinelli said crushing them in a hug making them squeal.

"Hey Girllll!" Spinelli said in a girl voice to Mercedes. They used to always say that to eachother everytime they saw one an other.

Mercedes startes laughin hugging Spinelli.

"Kurttt.." Spinelli said smiling devously.

"No! Nooo Damien Spinelli we our both twentytwo years old! No!" Kurt shouted as Spinelli gave him a hug then messed up his hair, but Kurt could'nt stay mad for long soon enough he was laughing along with everyone.

Spinelli looked down at Artie his other bestfriend that he started looking out for.

"Artie! What's up man!" Spinelli said leaning down for a hug.

"Hey Mien! Missed you man!" Artie said smiling he looked a little diferent now no glasses just contacts.

"Hey Mien!" Tina said causing Spinelli to turn his head Tina looked way diferent now she wore less black and her hair was just black, but short.

"Hey Tina! Wow!" he said hugging her. He wondered if she and Artie were still together. He knew Finn and Rachel had been. Finn and Rachel adored eachother.

"Whats up Mien!" Mike and Matt said together giving Spinelli side hug at the same time.

"Hey whats up guys!" Spinelli smiled.

Everyone went silent when Spinelli grinned ear to ear as everyone made way for the man who changed his life for the better. Will Shuester, and right by his side surprisingly holding his hand was Ms. Pillsbury.

Spinelli crushed him in a hug. Will Shuester started blinking away tears in his eyes. He had watched Damien Spinelli grow into being a man at a very young age. How he stood up for everyone in glee how he had told him Quinn was pregnant and did'nt know what to do. He watched Spinelli let Quinn go on his last day in Lima, but he wished more than anything he could keep him, but no matter how hard he tried he could'nt.

They were both still hugging eachother but Spinelli pulled away. "Aww come on!" Spinelli said making everyone laugh as he looked up at the ceiling to keep from crying. Quinn went right to his side kissing his cheek laughing holding his hand.

"Please Mien it's been six years call me Will." Will said chuckling.

Spinelli turned his head at then looked down at her hand no ring to hi surprise.

"Ms. Pillsbury." Spinelli said smiling at her. She smiled back "Please call me Emma" she smiled.

Everyone was about to drink their wine when Mr. Shue stood up "Everyone I have big news and I want to ask you all something." said getting everyones attention as they set their glasses down.

"For the past five years I have been writting a play." Will announced.

Everyone started clapping, but stopped when Will said "and it got picked up!"

Everyone started clapping and saying things like congratulations. "That's great , I mean Will, but what did you want to ask us?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Well guys I'm directing it, and the thing is it's about you guys, and all of your journey's and so I was hoping you guys wouldnt mind me putting it out there, and I was hoping all of you would...star as yourselves in it." Will asked bitting his lip holding Emma's hand for support. "If you don't feel comfortable then I won't go through with it.

Everyone looked at eachother for anyone who said no. Then looked at Mien and nodded at him to say something.

Spinelli looked as if he was gonna say no to Will but intead shouted "HELL YEAH WE WILL!"

Everyone looked at Will smiling as Will sighed in relief.

", oh sorry Will. We would be honard to star in your play. After everything you've done for us. We would love to help you make this play get on broadway." Rachel said smiling.

"There's one more thing." Will said smiling. Everyone looked at him as he walked and kneeled down in front of Emma.

"Emma Will you marry me?" Will asked.

Emma was crying and sobbed 'yes'. Will put the ring on her pale finger and kissed her.

Everyone clinked their glasses and drank to the happy couple.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After everyone ate and drank and shared stories, and talked about where they are now in a circle.

Mercedes said how she worked for Kimora Lee Simmons, and actually lives in an apartment in the city with Kurt who works for Tom Ford. They both went to State University of New York, For Fashion design.

Brittney and Santana live in the city as well together. Brittney as a dancer, and Santana works on wall street as a stock broker. They both went too NYU.

Artie lives in Boston and went to MIT. He work for Microsoft.

Tina went to Stanford University to become counsler for teens.

Mike and Matt went to OSU for football then opened up their own sporting goods store.

Finn and Rachel got into Julliard and have been doing play's ever since.

Quinn of course told them how she just graduated from Harvard law.

Finally everyone looked at Spinelli smiling waiting for him to tell them something huge.

"Oh no! Jax do something!" Carly whispered both hidding listening to there conversations.

"What! What do I say?" Jax hissed.

"Well Mien?" Kurt said smiling.

Quinn was staring too even though she clutched his hand. He never told her what he did for a living.

he could'nt say _"Oh I'm a P.I. on my off time when I'm not working for Jason Morgan one of the biggest crime bosses in New York."_

"Well I uhh I own a business with a friend doing P.I. jobs, and security jobs every now and then on my off time when I'm not working for my other job"

"Wow!" every gasped . He had questions thrown at him. left and right.

"Wow dude! Thats freaking awesome!" Finn said pounding his wrist.

"Mien thats dangerous!" Rachel said freaking out Brittney who squealed "What Mien are you okay?"

"Yeah B I'm fine." Spinelli laughed.

"So what kind of P.I. work do you do Mien? Out of everyone I've tought I never thought you would be a P.I." Will asked intrigued smiling proudly.

"Well he did always stick up for us." Artie said smiling.

"Well sometimes we get asked to solve murder cases which is very rare, we do alot of security, but the ones we get called to do more are infidelity cases." Spinelli said making every ones eyes go wide eyed.

"You know Spinelli already solved too big murder cases, and on his off time. When he's not working for me." Jacks said walking up behind Spinelli putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone this is my friend-" Spinelli was cutt off by Jax.

"and boss" he said smirking.

"and boss Jasper Jacks." Spinelli said introducing him to everyone.

Artie and Santana nearly choked on their wine. "As in the Jasper Jacks?" Artie asked.

"Wow it's an honar to meet you sir." Artie said shaking his hand.

"Yes sir an honar." Santana said shking his hand.

"Spinelli you work for him?" Artie asked.

"Yes he does he's my financial adviser and head of technonlogy for ELQ." Jax said smiling.

"Well it was nice to meet you all, but I must leave now enjoy your dinner." Jax said with Spinelli walking him out.

"Thank you soo much Jax." Spinelli said.

"Your welcome, and I ment it Spinelli just give me a call, okay so we can set up a meeting." Jax said smiling.

When Spinelli got back everyone conversated and ate while Spinelli and Artie talked about tech stuff. Once everyone was done no one wanted the night to end. Except Will and Emma who went back to their hotel.

"How about we go to my faveorite bar Jakes?" Spinelli asked everyone nodded yes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile at Jakes**

"Soo you and Spinelli are?" Matt asked sitting next to Maxie.

But Maxie never got to answer because Coleman shouted "Heyyy! Spinelli! Man I swear I owe you big time you just quadropled my profits bringing all these people in my bar! You rock man! Hey first round of drinks on me!" Coleman shouted getting the whole bar's attention.

"Thanks Coleman." Spinelli said.

Coleman came up to them "Alright Spinelli are they all with you?" Spinelli nodded "Cool! Beers on the house for all of Spinelli's friends and girly drinks for all of you pretty girls." Coleman said laughing going behind his bar grabbing a couple pitchers of beer then grabbed strawberry dacaries for all the girls including Kurt.

Maxie watched Spinelli talking and laughing with a bunch of people she had no clue were.

"I guess you guys are over huh?" Matt said putting his arm around Maxie when he saw Spinelli looking. Spinelli just grabbed a beer and started chugging it down.

"Hey guys lets sing some old songs!" Finn said with a dopey grinn on his face.

Spinelli turned around to Coleman "Hey Coleman! Do you mind if me and my friends he sing some songs?"

"Hell yeah yall go on ahead!" Coleman shouted grinning.

"Thanks man! Do you think I could use that guitar?" Spinelli asked right next to Maxie.

"Sure thing." Coleman said taking it down from the wall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Spinelli tuned it he started playing something everyone would love remembering how fun it was the first time.

Spinelli whispered in Artie's ear started playing the melody of _'Ride With Me by Nelly_ and soon everyone started singing. While Artie riled up everybody saying "Heyyyy Ohhhhhhhhh" as everyone joined in.

joined in for "Where they at, where they at, where they at"

_**If you wanna go and take a ride wit me  
We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's ohhhh  
Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)**_

If you wanna go and get high wit me  
Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y  
Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)

In the club on the late night, feelin right  
Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice  
Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home  
(I can take home)  
She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude  
or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude  
Boo, as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on  
(Know that it's on)  
I peep something comin towards me up the dance floor  
Sexy and real slow (hey) Tina could'nt keep in her laughter._**  
Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video  
So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?  
Her measurements were 36-25-34  
Yellin I like the way you brush your hair  
And I like those stylish clothes you wear  
I like the way the light hit the ice and glare  
And I can see you moving way over there**_

Everyone started laughing. Everyone in Jakes some laughed with them some clapped for them some like Maxie were in shock. Maxie's mouth went in to a light smirk watching Spinelli have fun made her feel better. She had no idea he could play.

"What next guys?" Tina asked smiling.

"Ohhh! Oh! How about Don't Sop Believen?" Matt asked.

"Coleman you sure you don't mind?" Spinelli asked

Coleman looked at everyone else "Ay! Yall have a problem?" Johnny asked now sitting down at the bar everyone shook their heads no.

"Nope their good." Coleman said laughing.

"Your great Spinelli." Johnny said smiling.

"Thanks Johnny." Spinelli said smiling at him and Olivia.

"Alright guys!" Spinelli shouted

Everyone pushed tables aside and started

"Do you need the karaoke machine?" Coleman asked

Everyone smiled "Nope we got it." Rachel smiled "Quinn, Mien you take the leads." Rachel smiled that solo used to be Quinn's and Mien's till he moved then Will gave all the solos to Finn and Rachel. He gave them all the solos after Mien moved.

Everyone was giddy with excitement and went in their postitions

They started chanting the melody of 'Don't Stop'

_**Spinelli: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
**_

_**Quinn: Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
**_

_Spinelli and Quinn met in the middle. As he twrilled her around._

_**Spinelli: a singer in a smokey room  
**_

_**Quinn: the smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**_

_**Both: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
**_

_Everyone started dancing._

_**All: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night**_

Quinn: Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill  


_**Both: payin anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Though, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**_

Both: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

All: Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  


_Everyone was holding hands blinking back tears. Smiling.__**  
**_

_**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on that feelin'  
Streetlight people**_

Don't stop

Everyone in Jakes applauded them. Maxie's jaw was hanging open along with everyone elses.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Was nobody watching Kurt drinking?" Spinelli asked. As everybody watched him yell out in excitement then passed out.

"Here Mercedes Tina will you help me take him to the hotel?" Quinn asked

"Sure" they both said picking him up.

Quinn walked torwards Spinelli handing him a card key. "Come to me when you guys are done." She whispered in his ear making him grin.

He took her waist when she turned around "Baby don't leave me." he whined. kissing her neck.

"I need to help them." Quinn frowned.

"I'm gonna kill Hummel." Spinelli said sighing. Quinn noticed Maxie trying to make Spinelli jealouse with the same guy who pushed past her the night before.

Spinelli noticed too and made him a little mad.

"I love you." Quinn whispered getting his attention remembering why he broke up with her in the first place.

"I love you too." then let her go opening the door for Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey guys.." Spinelli told everyone at their table what happened between him and Maxie, and asked if Santana and Brittney helped him with the dance torwards the end of the song.

They agreed. Spinelli asked coleman for the song and he said of course.

Spinelli walked up to Maxie who turned to him "So you can play the guitar?" she asked

"I just wanted to let you know this next song is just for you and all you other ladies!" Spinelli shouted as the song _'Hello I love' by the Doors came on._

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_Spinelli took Maxie's hand twriling her around._

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_Spinelli started walking low snapping his fingers_

_**She's walkin' down the street**_

_**Blind to every eye she meets**_

_**Do you think you'll be the guy **__Spinelli then twrilled Maxie away from Matt and sang_

_**To make the queen of the **__**devils**__** sigh**_

_He then turned back to Maxie._

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_Spinelli then sang to Lisa Niles who was blushing away._

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_Spinelli started dancing with Brittney and Santana._

_**She holds her head so high**_

_**Like a statue in the sky**_

_**Her arms are wicked and her legs are long**_

_**When she moves my brain screams out this song**_

_**Sidewalk crouches at her feet**_

_**Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet **__Spinelli sang the next verse to Matt._

_**Do you hope to make her see, you fool**_

_**Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel**_

_**Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!**_

_Spinelli sat Maxie down. As he leaned on her teaseing her touching her while singing_

_**O Won't you**_

_**I need my baby **_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**Hello! Hello! Hello!**_

Once the song ended everyone cheered. Spinelli stared at Maxie for a long time before the glee clubers called him so they could leave. Spinelli took one last look at Maxie then patted Matt on the shoulder before he left with the rest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spinelli made his way to Quinn's room. He saw her laying down, so he slid next to her pulling himself to her holding her. She turned around looking in his eyes.

"Hey..I thought you were asleep." Spinelli whispered.

"I waited for you..." Quinn sighed and huffed a laugh. "I've always been waiting for you."

"I wish I could show you how much I love you. I wish you could feel how my stomach awakens when your around...how my heart skips beats when you touch me. How I can barely breathe around you, but when I'm not around you I can't stand to be with out you." Spinelli whispered

Quinn cried she had been waiting for him for so long she was begining to lose hope. Spinelli took her hand and put it on his chest over his heart.

"I know thi might sound cheesy, but this is yours...it's always been yours and it always will be." Spinelli whispered.

He leaned in to kiss Quinn then breathed her in. "I do't want to lose you again." he breathed out.

Quinn just stared at him trying to see if she was dreaming.

Spinelli rolled on top of her looking in her eyes. He said "Marry me."

Quinn started bursting with tears happy tears.

"Is that a yes?" Spinelli asked.

Quinn nodded her head furiously then finally breathed out "Yes."

That moment was so beautiful. Spinelli sat up fast Quinn followed him hoping he did'nt regret asking that. Instead Spinelli took out a small black box and in it was a beautiful platinum diamond ring.

"It was my mother's..she would have wanted you to have it." Spinelli said making tears flow down Quinns face once again

"I love You Quinn Fabray, and I always will. I can't promise you thing will be easy, but I can promise you that my love for you will never faulter." he said slipping the ring on hher left hand ring finger.

"I love you too, and I promise you my heart forever." Quinn said.

They both looked in eachothers eyes, and laughed. Quinn tackled Spinelli making love to him, but this time as his fiance.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**{This one is short, but I'll start on the next one right now.**

**I hope you guys like this update and remember comments would be great:}**

**"The Truth comes out"**

When Morning came Spinelli and Quinn were snuggled together. Quinn awoke before Spinelli, but did'nt dare stir while she admired her future husband and engagement ring. She had been laying there for ten minutes now just looking.

Quinn snapped out of thinking of her future with her Mien when Mercedes quietly opened the door coming in as quiet as possible. Quinn just looked over at her softly chuckling till Mercedes gasped when she saw Quinn was awake.

"Girl you scared the hell out of me." Mercedes whispered. "I thought you were asleep."

"I've been awake for about tewnty minutes now." Quinn whispered hidding her body and hands (mainly left hand)

Mercedes grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom took a shower and changed and got out. Seeing Mien was still asleep.

"You guys should come eat the continental breakfast with all the rest of us." Mercedes smiled.

Mien streched and yawned "Well be there." he smiled. "Good morning Mercedes. Morning beautiful girl." Mien said smiling.

"Morning get dressed!" Mercedes said smiling then left shutting the door behind her.

"Morning sleepy head." Quinn giggled brushing his hair back.

"Good morning my beutiful future wife." Spinelli said yawning with a dopey grin.

Quinn grinned "I think we should tell everyone during breafast. That is if your ready." Quinn said quickly.

"I think thats a great idea." Spinelli said smiling "Come on lets go then I'll go home and change and you can come back and change." Spinelli said getting out of bed putting on his clothes from last night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning!" everyone said smiling at Quinn and Spinelli.

"We went ahead and made you guys some waffels, and got you some cereal and orange juice." Rachel said smiling.

Spinelli took out a chair for Quinn then sat down beside her making the chairs as one. Then hooked their hands and lifted them on the table.

Mercedes nearly choked on her cereal.

"Mercedes are you ok-" Tina asked then stopped when she saw what she was looking at soon everyone went silent staring at Quinn's left hand.

Spinelli started to get nervous, but soon all the girls are squealing, and the guys are highfiving, and patting Spinelli on the back.

"Congrats man!" Finn says patting his shoulder then pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Finn." Spinelli says laughing.

After and hour of Quinn and the girls gushing and 'awwing' when Quinn told them what Spinelli had said before asking her to marry her. Spinelli and the guys talked about it for about five minutes then talked about Spinelli's P.I. investigations.

"Alright guys now the people who picked up my script and are allowing me to direct it said we get one month to rehearse which should'nt be that bad considering everyone here knows the steps and the lyrics, but we get one shot for a good reviews on opening night not only that, but they give us one day for a great show, and if the people like it I'm sure well get amazing reviews." Will stated getting everyone nervous, but Spinelli tunes their nerves down by saying

"Well we do have our two superstars Rachel and Finn." Spinelli said smiling.

But Finn did'nt smile he turned to Will and asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah about that Mr Shue I mean Will are Me and Rachel-"

"Rachel and I." Tina corrected surprising everyone.

"Sorry, Rachel and I going to have the solos... or are Mien and Quinn taking them back?"

Will was dreading telling Finn and Rachel this. "Well yes and no this play is based off of everyones sophmore year. It'll be just like your sophmore year." Will said taking Spinelli and Quinn by surprise.

"Mr. Shue I..I mean Will really Finn and Rach-" Spinelli was about to protest untill Rachel interupted.

"No Mien you and Quinn have wonderfull vocal companionship also you guys put your heart on the line when you sing to eachother. You make people cry when they see that emotion. Especialy when people saw you two perform _'Faithfully'_, and thats exactly what we need." Rachel said shocking everyone even Finn.

"Right Finn?" Rachel said staring him down.

"Yeah she's right. Besides you two really did make people cry." Finn said grinning.

"Wow thank you Mr. Shue..sorry Will." Quinn said

"Mr...Will where is the musical going to be?" Rachel asked.

"At the theatre in New York City." Will smiled.

"Wow! Thats where American Idiot played!" Finn yelled with excitement.

"So what about everyone's work? I mean alot of us sorry all of us worked our asses off to get where we are today." Santana said worring about losing V.P.

"Yeah ..Will me and Mercedes work for top designers." Kurt said.

Will never really thought of that.

"Look at it this way guys..." Mien said standing up."You can either say no and watch us explode on broadway and regret it every day for the rest of your life or you can say yes and take a chance and not regret it in the future. Besides Kurt Mercedes, Will I was thinking maybe they can do the costumes, and Santana and I can work with our bugget, and Artie and I can hire the tech guys...umm all of us can spread the word about this musical called.." Spinelli waited he did'nt even know what the play was called.

"Glee." Will smiled proudly Spinelli smiled back then continued.

"Guys we all need to pull together...I know someone who has a chior she can help us with _'Like a Prayer'_ and I can get all my friends and all of you can get all of your friends and family, and we can spread the word on facebook, myspace, and Artie and I can make a web page for the show."

"Yeah! Thats a great idea!" Artie shouted.

"Great thinking Mien that's really going to help us in the long run." Will said.

"Kurt, Mercedes I know how celebrity designers and magazine edditors can be bitchy, and more bitchy on top. You two can't tell me you never dreamed this." Spinelli said making Kurt and Mercedes look down scared trying to make a choice.

"Santana I know your most likely amazing at your job I can see you now calling the shots in your manhatten top floor office with a great view, but honestly could you really say no to this?" Spinelli asked.

Will saw that Spinelli has them, they just need a little more encouragement.

"You will all be payed for rehearsal hours and on opening night. Our rehearsals are most likely going to be from 1 to 6 every day except weekends. I want this to be perfect and grand but most of all fun for all of you. If you don't want to perform then I won't be mad...but her are the contracts that you will need to sign." Will said handing everyone a contract.

Santana looked deep in thought.

Mercedes and Kurt smiled at eachother then signed their contracts.

Artie read through then thought about his job at microsoft and signed.

Matt whispered he would just get some manager and his mom too look after his store with Mike, who both signed.

Quinn and Mien read then signed. As did Rachel and Finn.

"Umm ...I don't know what to do? S are you going to sign? Because I have no idea what this packet is thers so many words..." Brittney said widening her eyes as if the to lift the packet with her mind.

"Aww o hell with it i'm signing. B just write your name and put the date on that line..." Santana does it and shows Brittney. "See."

"Okay!" Brittney smiles and does it but stops.

"What's wrong B?" Quinn asks getting Santana to look.

"I for got my middle name." she says

"Heather." Santana said.

"Thanks S!" Brittney said grinning then handed Will her contract.

"No problem." she smiles.

"Alright guys I need to know how many weeks or days you need till you'll be able to start?" Wil ask.

"Umm I'll need two weeks." Artie said.

"Yeah me too." Santana said

"We just need a couple days." Mike said gesturing to himself and Matt.

"Alright then then well start on Monday in two weeks. At the theatre." Will said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was now eating pizza (that Spinelli brought when he went to change this time briging a bag,) and watching a movie. When Spinelli's phone rang.

"Maxie?" Spinelli talked through the phone making Quinn looked confused as he walked outside so everyone could hear the movie.

"Really? When?...Right now...Yeah sure umm...Kelly's? Alright I'll be right there." Spinelli said hanging up the phone smiling.

"What did she want?" Quinn asked.

"She said she's ready too talk." He smiled, but Quinn just looked away.

"Look sweetie I'm going to tell her about everything. She needs to know why her and I don't belong together." he said trying to get her to look at him.

"Alright fine...just come straight back here when your done okay." Quinn said giving in.

"Thank you love it'll probably just be a couple hours tops." Spinelli said.

"Okay I love you. Be careful." She said kissing him.

"I will. Love you. Bye sweetie." He said kissing her forehead then headed for the elevator.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi." Spinelli said seeing Maxie sit faceing the bar of Kelly's at their usaul spot.

Maxie turned her head and smiled lightly. "Hey."

Spinelli took the seat in front of him. They stared in silence for a few minutes.

"Alright what do you want to know?" Spinelli said tilting his head getting very comfortable.

"I want to know who that girl is too you and why you said that 'your heart had been hurting'." Maxie said.

Spinelli sighed "It's a long story."

"I've got all night." Maxie said getting comfortable.

"Alright first of all I'm not from Oakfield, Tennesse. I'm from Ohio. Lima, Ohio." he said.

"But..but I thought-" Maxie said said confused.

"Well get to that later." he said. Maxie nodded and brased herself for a sid of Spinelli she never knew or even ask about.

"All those people you saw me with last night...they were..sorry no they are my bestfriends. We came together during our sophmore year. Except Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Matt, Mike, Santana and Brittney, but thats beside the point. Before my freshmen year started my parents had wanted me to go out with one of their friends from church daughter, but I refused. Because I was really into this other girl. Quinn Fabray. We had gotten very close, but we never really did anything about it we just smiled and flirted. So finally my mom ambushes me and forces me to go on a blind date with the girl out parents wanted me with. So I walk in the reaturant expecting some snotty chick, so when I see Quinn sitting down I go over to her and ask her what she's doing there she says her parents set her up too. Soon we both realize were set up together. Then we both kind of did'nt want our first date to be that way. You know the fact that our parents set us up! So I tell her this and she laughs saying she was thinking the exact same thing, but we have so much fun so when the night was coming to an end I told her that evern though our parents set us up that I really liked her wanted to do it again some time. So of course she smiles and leaves, but I stopped her dad and asked for permishen to go on another date with her. Our parents were extremely happy about this."

"Wow a set up." Maxie says.

"Yeah our parents were oldfashion like that, but the difference was that my parents actually loved me and cared about me. Quinns did'nt they just focused on image." Spinelli cringed.

"So during the summer I tried out football team and Quinns parent convinced her to tryout for the cheerios. We ended up being that steriotype couple. You know the head cheerleader with the captain of the football team." Spinelli said.

"You..you were in football?" Maxie asked not believeing.

"Yeah I used to be built too but, after what hap...No you can't skip ahead just wait well get there." Spinelli said before he took out and old photo of him in a football uniform and the blonde cheerio by his side both winning homecoming King and Queen.

"Wow...sorry go on." Maxie said handing the photo back.

"Well after a year together during our second summer together. She told me that she was ready. So I made it special. Because I knew that it ment the world to her since she was president of the celibacy club. So one night before school started after a party I took her back to my place since my folks were gone. I had it perfect for her. It was awkward.." Spinelli chuckled, but Maxie remembered her first time, and wished it had been with Spinelli. She wished that it had been her in Quinns postion. She was never popular because of what happened and she moved to an all girls school so she never had those kinds of memories.

"but, beautiful." Spinelli continued "Anyway umm my spanish teacher had come up with an idea to bring back glee club, so-" Spinelli was interupted.

"Wait glee? As in showchoir...so when I saw you singing that night we came together last year...you were lying?" Maxie asked in disbelief.

"Well I had saw you in the corner of my eye so I pshyiced you out." Spinelli said laughing.

"Spinelli!" Maxie shouted hitting his arm.

"Look do you want to know my story or not?" he said she nodded for him to continue.

"Soo where was I...Oh right cuaght me and my bestfriend Finn singing a song in the shower and when he approched us to ask us to join. We said no, because at our school people who were'nt popular either got thrown in the dumpster or slushied, and since Finn and I had reps to protect we did'nt so blacked mailed us into joining, and was really fun. But Quinn she hated that I was in it. Because people thought that maybe Finn and I were gay for eachother and that Quinn was just my gay beard. But I ignored it as long as people still understood who I was you know still the captain of the football team then I just shrugged it off. While Finn and I were in Glee we became close friends with the other members and we started sticking up for them, and I became close to this girl named Rachel Berry, and so did Finn, but of course no one noticed. Quinn thought Rachel was trying to steal me, and maybe she did try a couple times, but once I told her that I loved Quinn, and I loved her like a sister she backed off and Finn started really likeing her, but he was too chicken to date a gleek especialy when she wore argle and I mean alot of it. So Quinn started picking on her even more calling her 'manhands', 'stubles', 'RuPaul', and 'treasure trail', but when I started sticking up for Rachel Quinn got jealouse and mad so she joined glee to get under Rachels skin. Then one day I go up to Quinn and she pushes me away and walks off. I followed her saying why was she giving me the silent treatment...then she said two words that made me petrified. Spinelli paused remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"What? What did she tell you?" Maxie asked anxiously.

"She started crying and told me she was pregnant." Spinelli said looking at Maxie's expression.

"WHAT! Did you not use protection?" Maxie yelled getting everyones attention.

"Keep your voice down!" Spinelli hist "and yes I did, but condoms are not always effective."

"Oh my gosh...then what?" she asked.

"Well I held her while she cried. Then told once I found out his wife was pregnant too, but she realy was'nt. Anyways soon all of glee found out, but no one told a soul. Then my father and I went on our annual fishing trip. That day we talk about everything, and anything, but I could'nt tell him, but when my mom caught me singing '_I'll stand by you'_ to the sonagram, and asked me and i told her, then told my dad. My mom just held me, and my dad asked if Quinns parents knew. I told him we were gonna tell them together when Quinn's parents asked me to have dinner with them." Spinelli said.

"What did they say?" Maxie asked.

"Quinns dad was furious, and they yelled and argued with eachother, the next thing I knew tells Quinn she has thirty minutes to take wahts she needs and leave." Spinelli said making Maxie's jaw drop.

"He kicked his pregnant daughter out. Wow what an asshole." Maxie says.

"So she moved in with me and my family. I swear it was so hard, getting the money for everything I mean yeah thankfully my parents helped, but still, then school got crazy throwing slushies at us. Quinn got stripped of her power over the whole school especaily when coach Sue kicked her off the team, but lucky we had glee club. Thay stood by us no matter what. They even sang _'Lean on me'_ too us. So after a few months regionals finally came for glee and it was amazing, it was awesome...It was also a crazy dreadful night." Spinelli said remembering everything that day.

"Why? What happened?" Maxie asked thinking maybe Quinn had lost the baby.

"Well Quinns mom came back into her life telling her shekicked her father to the curb, and wanted back in Quinn's life. at that moment Quinn didnt let go of my hand all night. When her mom said for Quinn to please say something Quinn said "My water broke." So everyone went with us to the hopital. Quinn was gripping my hand so hard it still hurts sometimes." Spinelli laughed.

"What did you guys have? I mean nothing bad happened right?" Maxie asked.

"No, nothing bad happened to my beautiful baby girl." Spinelli said making Maxie gasp.

"What was her name? Do you have a picture of her? Why did'nt you ever tell me!" Maxi rambled.

"We named is Allison Grace Spinelli. Grace because I sang the song _'Grace' by U2_ to Quinn because I knew that Allie will go through hard times, but the men who adoppted her where great people who saw the goodin everything so I knew she would too, and she does. The men said they loved the name as it is and, even made us legal gurdians for her..." Spinelli started tearing up thinking about the little girl he never got to see turn one or two. He took out his wallet and let Maxie see the pictures of Allie.

Maxie looked at her baby photo one that looked a little worn out. It must have been right after Quinn had Allie because Quinn was holding her with Spinelli looking at her adroningly. Then one as she was one, two, three, four, five.

"She's turning six soon on June 9th." Spinelli said smiling.

"She beautiful Spinelli." Maxie said.

"Yeah...she really is." Spinelli said taking his wallet back.

"So the men let you come and go?" Maxie asked surprised.

"Yeah anytime." he said.

"Does she know?" Maxie asked.

"Yes she's really really smart, and beautiful, and sweet, and...I could go on forever." He said laughing.

"I bet she acts just like you." she said smiling.

"So this is why you heart has been hurting?" Maxie asked.

"No...after the night Allie was born when my parents where driving home they were hit by a drunk driver." Spinelli said.

"Ohh my gosh Spinelli-" Maxie got cutoff.

"My grandmother came down saying I needed to go back with her. Even though said I could live with them. Even tried to be a foster parent or adopt me but they would'nt let me do anything. I was forced to move to Oakfield, Tennesse. So I begged my grandma to let me just stay the rest of the summer. She said yes, but it was so hard telling everyone, and especialy Quinn. We spent all summer coming up with plans to keep our realationship up, but Quinn said she could'nt take not seeing me, and it just made things worse when I would come to visit. So Quinn said we need to stop. At least until college came." Spinelli said. Right then and there Maxie took that wish she made earlyer back Quinn and Spinelli only had two years together! She knew she would not have been so strong if she were in Quinns shoes.

"Thats horrible. Why did'nt you ever tell me?" She sighed.

"Because you never asked." he said.

"Did Georgie know?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah I told her everything. She even got me to go visit Allie. Thats why she never told me she liked me, because she knew I was still in love with Quinn." Spinelli said finally relieved he got that out to Maxie.

"No wonder." Maxie sighed.

"Maxie." Spinelli called.

"Hmm." Maxie looked up.

"Theirs something I need to tell you, and I want you to know before someone else finds out and tells you." he said seriously.

"What?" she asked

"I asked Quinn to marry me." Spinelli said scared as hell for what Maxie was going to say.


End file.
